


Waiting for love

by EstherWeepingAngel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Loneliness, M/M, mentioned daisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherWeepingAngel/pseuds/EstherWeepingAngel
Summary: Akaashi Keiji's life has always been colorless, and he had never minded it. Until now OrAkaashi thinking about how fucked up his life is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my mind for a while and I finally found the time to write it so yay :)  
> This is just a drabble and my first attempt at soulmates au, so please don't judge XD  
> Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors!

Akaashi Keiji walked into the crowded train station, taking off his black scarf and putting it into his messenger bag. He looked around and spotted the big board that showed the railway timeline. His train was late, so he'll have to wait here 20 minutes.

Great.

The only thing he wanted to do was go home, get out of the uncomfortable suit he had to wear for work and stuff his face with various types of junk food while watching Friends.

It may sound lonely, but it was Keiji's life. His life was gray, dull and lonely. He was 28 now and was 26 when he decided to give up his search for his soulmate.  
Many people were in a relationship with people who weren't their soulmate, he knew it was an option too, but Keiji never found _the_ person. He has never fallen in love, he had never seen colors.

He used to be jealous. He remembers being Kuroo's roommate and seeing the black haired cuddle Kenma, his blonde quiet soulmate every time he visited. He remembers watching the way they looked at each other, wishing someone would look at him like that too.

But Keiji gave up on love a long time ago. He was used to waking up in his bed alone, driving to his office alone and going back to an empty apartment. It wasn't a big deal.  
Maybe he'll adopt a cat or something. He was too lazy to own a dog.

Akaashi found a seat on one of the metal benches that were situated all over the big station and watched the people around him before deciding to go buy a snack. He found a vending machine and looked at it with wondering eyes before sliding in some coins and pressing the buttons. After a few seconds, a peanut butter bar fell out of the machine, along with an orange juice. He picked up his food and then went back to the bench which was now occupied by two teenagers holding hands. Akaashi ignored them and sat down on the other side of the bench, eating his snack and pulling out his buzzing phone, answering without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Keiji, how are you?"

Keiji immediately recognized the voice and smiled.

"Hello, Suga. Are you back from your honeymoon?"

"Yeah, it was amazing. How was work without me?"  
Keiji could hear the smile in Sugawara's voice, something that made him smile wider. "Boring. How was Paris?"

"Beautiful. We saw the Eiffel Tower, we went to The Louvre ad I even took Daichi to Disneyland. We drove all the way to Versailles since Daichi has always wanted to see the palace."

Daichi Sawamura, Suga's husband, was a History teacher so Keiji wasn't really surprised.  
"I'm happy for you."  
Keiji knew that Suga was smiling without even seeing him. Daichi wasn't his soulmate, but the two decided to get married anyway, even if it meant not seeing colors.  
Suga was Keiji's best friend since middle school, and even if he was worried about Suga in the beginning of the relationship, now he knew that Daichi was a good man and that he loved Koushi with all his heart. Anyone could tell that, just by the way they looked at each other.

"What about you?"  
Keiji was snapped out of his thoughts by Suga's question. He pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, knowing already where this was going.

"I already told you. I'm not interested in a relationship right now."  
"What about Konoha? You two went on a date, didn't you?"  
"It was nice, but I only see him as a friend."

Suga sighed and Keiji tried to not get annoyed with his best friend. It wasn't the first time Suga tried to set him up with someone but it was starting to get on his nerves. All of his previous relationships ended badly, he just didn't feel like getting heartbroken again.

"I'm worried about you. You seem so lonely sometimes and I just want you to be happy."  
"I am happy."  
"Keiji-"  
"I have to go."

Keiji stuffed his phone back in to his pocket and played with the bottle of juice in his hands. He loosened the tie around his neck and resisted the urge to punch something.

As much as he hated to admit it, Suga was right. He was sick of being alone. He hated his job, hated the fact that the only thing he did all day was sitting on a desk and suck up to his snobby boss.

He used to dream of being an artist. He liked painting and drawing ever since he was a child, but he had to give up on his dreams when he realized that what his parents always expected him to do, study something useful in college and get a respectful and high paying job.

He wanted more of life, more of himself. He wanted to get out there, explore the world, see new things. But he was a coward. And he was alone.

He wanted to fall in love. He really did. But he was too awkward, too quiet and too boring. All of his past girlfriends and boyfriends left him because he could never love them the way they deserved to be loved. He understood a long time ago that he didn't deserve to be loved.

He was sick of it.

Keiji heard the sound of loud footsteps next to him and he looked up only to see a tall and bulky man run past him while trying to not knock anyone to the ground.

Keiji watched the running man bumping into a school girl, making her books fall to the ground with curiosity. He immediately picked them up, bowed down in an apology and then sprinted toward the platform.

Keiji's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why was this man running? Why was his hair black and white, and why in hell was it horned? Was weirdly colored hair considered stylish these days?

Keiji shook his head and got up, seeing that his train was about to arrive. He walked to the platform, looking around until his eyes spotted the weird guy from before. He was standing inside another train and smiling at nothing in particular.

And then his eyes locked with Keiji's.

He couldn't explain it. He didn't understand what was going on, the only thing he knew was that suddenly, everything around him seemed brighter. The benches weren't gray anymore. The train wasn't black. He didn't even know why, but he found himself walking toward the train, where the guy was watching him with wide eyes.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of him. Akaashi had to admit that the guy was really attractive. His hair looked soft, he had high cheekbones and his eyes, his eyes were now Keiji's favorite thing in the whole world. He didn't know what color they were, but they were warm and beautiful, he could stare at them all day.

He grabbed the guy by the collar and pulled him out of the wagon. He didn't care about people watching them, the only thing he saw was this person in front of him, the person who apparently was his soulmate.

The guy smiled widely and took Keiji's hand in his.  
"Hey. I'm Bokuto Koutarou."

And Keiji immediately knew that he was in love.


End file.
